The Wolf & The Golden Princess
by MasterGX
Summary: An AU where Robert Baratheon marries Robb to Myrcella instead of Joffrey to Sansa. He explains this as a way for Sansa to not suffer. She does not go to King's Landing. How will this change the entirety of the show? Robb & Myrcella Romance. Rated M for sexual and eventual violent imagery. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this series! I hope to update this as often as I can.

By the way, character ages are different from the books and are from the TV Show. Robb is 17 in Season 1, and Myrcella is supposedly 15 in Season 1, though the actress looks much younger. She's replaced by someone older-looking (Nell Tiger Free) in Season 5.

-X-

**The Wolf & The Golden Princess**

Chapter 1:

"Mother, I saw the king!" Bran exclaimed with lots of excitement. "He's coming, he's coming!" He ran over to his mother.

"Brandon Stark! What did I say to you about climbing?" Catelyn scolded her son. "No more climbing! Promise me, Bran, please."

"Alright," Bran looked down his feet as he murmured it.

"I know you're lying, Bran," Catelyn said. "You always look down at your feet when you lie to me or your father. Now come one, we've got to get ready for the king and his family to arrive."

The Starks were long-time friends of King Robert I Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Seven Kingdoms. The Lord Hand Jon Arryn had recently passed away due to a quick fever, and now Robert wanted his old friend Eddard Stark to become his new hand of the king. Now, after nearly a month after the king's letter to his friend, he was almost at Winterfell, the Starks' central seat in the North.

Ned Stark and his family were lined up in perfect succession. with Ned on the furthest right, followed by his wife, Catelyn Tully, his eldest son and heir, Robb, his eldest daughter, Sansa and his younger sons Bran and Rickon.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Catelyn asked. Sansa simply answered with a shrug.

Ned saw a little child wearing a helmet running around. Realizing it was Arya, he ran to her and took off the helmet.

"Now, Arya, what do you have this on for?" Ned asked with a smile. His youngest daughter always had a knack to explore.

"I was finding a better view for the king!" Arya yipped.

"Okay, now come back to your mother and siblings. We need you to be presentable to King Robert," Ned answered.

Arya frowned, but listened to her father anyway. She strolled back to her family and placed herself left of Sansa, who scolded her once she came back.

At last, the King had arrived back in Winterfell with his queen, Cersei of House Lannister, his three children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen, and the queen's twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, known better as the Kingslayer.

The king walked towards the Stark family and placed himself in front of Ned. "You got fat" was all he said towards the Lord of Winterfell. Ned nodded towards the king's big and swollen stomach. They both laughed.

"Ned!" The king shouted, giving a hug to his friend. "Nine years, where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, your Grace," Ned replied. "Winterfell is yours."

Robert then walked left towards Catelyn, yelling "Cat!" and gave her a big hug. He then head off towards Robb, commenting, "You must be Robb," before shaking his hand. "Tell me, how many name days have you had?"

"Seven and ten, your Grace," Robb replied with a hint of nervousness.

"Aye, that's really close to my daughter. She's five and ten. Maybe she could be a fine match for you."

"That would be an honor, your Grace," Robb smiled, with a hint of crimson on his cheeks.

He moved on to the rest of the Stark kids, each greeting them seperately, including telling Bran that he would one day be a knight.

"Ned, let me go down to the crypts and pay respects to your sister," Robert told Ned somberly.

"My love, we have been riding on the road for a month. Surely the dead can wait?" Cersei asked her husband.

"You go rest, I'm going down there whether you like it or not," Robert stormed angrily, and followed Ned down to the crypts.

-X-

"Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you Hand of the King."

Ned immediately knelt down and bowed low. "Your Grace, I'm not worthy of that honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you, Ned. I'm trying to make you run my kingdom while I drink, eat, and whore my way to an early death," Robert replied.

"I'll... I'll have to think about it, your Grace." Ned said.

"We should talk about merging our houses together. It should have been done years ago when I married Lyanna, but that dragonspawn took her away before I had a chance. In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert paused for a moment. "You have a son, I have a daughter. We'll join our houses together once again."

"I... Don't you have a son? The crown prince? I thought maybe you would consider matching him with Sansa," Ned pondered.

"To be honest, I never liked Joffrey. He's my heir, damnit, but a really bad one. One time, a few years ago, he found a heavily pregnant cat and decided to gut it and take the little kittens out. They were dead of course. He then decided to show me the new dead kittens. I slapped him so hard that I knocked three of his baby teeth. He felt nothing for his action. No remorse. I don't want that for your daughter. You're my best friend, Ned. Your daughter doesn't deserve someone like that, she needs someone better. The best choice would be to make Myrcella Lady of Winterfell."

Ned was shocked at Robert's confession. He had no idea what to say to this, but only nodded at his old friend.

"Got something stuck in your throat, Ned? Come on, accept! I will be in your debt, though I'm probably not going to pay it back," Robert said.

"Of course, your Grace. I accept to the match. I just hope Robb accepts the match," Ned replied.

"Thank you, Ned! They'll be married in a fortnight, Ned. They can introduce themselves to each other." Robert slapped Ned's back, and laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm sure Myrcella will be incredibly excited to meet Robb. She is a beauty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! I really enjoy writing these fanfictions. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-X-

Chapter 2:

"You'll be married to Robb Stark in a fortnight," Robert Baratheon told Princess Myrcella. "His father, Ned has agreed to the match and is willing to marry you to under the Godswood in a fortnight. Ned is my greatest friend, and his son is the heir to the North and Winterfell. How would you like to one day be Lady of Winterfell, Myrcella?"

Myrcella was speechless. She had only seen Robb once when he was lined up with the rest of his family when greeting her father, the king. She thought him handsome with his auburn locks and blue eyes from his mother, but had the build and height of his father, though she never realised she would one day marry him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the outburst of her mother, Cersei.

"How come you never told me about this?" Cersei nearly screamed. Robert raised his eyebrows. "She's my daughter as much as she is yours. She'll turn cold to the bone the longer she is here. I won't let her be treated so poorly by these northern savages!"

"You watch your mouth, woman! Ned has already agreed to the match, there's nothing you can do to change his or my mind about the matter," Robert snapped with fury. He showed what his house name truly meant when talking to his wife.

"How dare you? Why can't you marry Joffrey to that Stark girl?" Cersei asked with desperation, "Find a different match, please!"

Myrcella didn't know what to say to the reaction of her mother. From what she had seen so far, no northerner was anywhere near to a "savage."

"Mother, it's fine," Myrcella consoled, "I'm not worried about it. I'm excited to see what he's like. You don't know how Robb's going to treat me. You haven't even met him yet."

"Myrcella..." Cersei tried to say, but was quickly cut off by Robert.

"That's enough talk of the matter! We will carry on with this match. You're a woman flowered and grown, and it is time for you to marry. Now, Myrcella, please leave," Robert declared with a booming voice. He was growing tired of his wife constantly bickering and arguing with him on his decisions. Kings weren't supposed to be annoyed by their wives, but Cersei had a special characteristic about her that just made her insufferable.

Myrcella ran off before her mother could say anything more of the subject. She thought of heading towards the library. Books had always helped her calm down while in stress. Before she could go further, she heard a familiar voice.

"It seems your mother isn't so keen of the idea of marrying me, my lady." It turned out the voice was Robb, her betrothed. The idea of it seemed so foreign to her. Marriage was always a talk, but she never realized how soon it would become a reality.

Myrcella blushed a light shade of pink and smiled. "Were you following me this entire time, my lord?"

"No, I was simply told where to find you. Please, call me Robb." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Fine, Robb. Then please, call me Myrcella," she replied. Myrcella felt giddy. She didn't realize how pretty he looked until she had a closer look at him.

"As you wish, my lady. Sorry, Myrcella," Robb smirked. "Where were you headed before I rudely interrupted you?"

"The library, Robb. I was hoping to find someone to help guide me there. It seems the Gods have answered with you," she gushed. "But, why did you want to see me in the first place?"

"Ah, my father told me to seek you out. You see, he just told me of our betrothal, and he said that I should go meet and introduce myself to you. It seems that I have succeeded. Now, shall we head for the library, Myrcella?" he replied.

"Now that you're here, would you mind giving me a tour of Winterfell? It would be a shame if I didn't know my way around here once I became the Lady here," she insisted.

"Of course, my lady, that would be my pleasure. Where would you like me to show you first?" he question, placing an arm through hers.

"The Godswood if you will. I should see the weirwood trees if we're to be married under one," she explained.

"Have you seen one before? Isn't there a Godswood in King's Landing?" Robb asked.

"There is one, but my mother has always forbid me to go near one. She says I will be tainted forever and I will go to the bottom of the Seven Hells. I know now that she was lying, but I was so scared that I listened without questioning her."

"That's not good. The Seven are always welcome in the North. My mother is of the Riverlands, of course. My parents were married in Riverrun though, so they married in a Sept. Do you know how the vows of the Old Gods work?" Robb recounted.

"I think so. The bride is escorted to the groom, who stands in front of the weirwood tree in the godswood. Then, the identity of bride and groom are asked, and the person who gives the bride away is established. The bride is then asked to accept her husband. The groom then removes the maiden cloak from the bride and replaces it with a bride's cloak. He then carries her to the feast in his arms," Myrcella explained. The ceremony for the Old Gods was short, lasting only a few minutes, while the one for the Seven Gods would usually drone on for nearly half an hour. Myrcella was glad about this, as she worried she would fall asleep listening to the Septon drone on.

"Quite right. I hope I can carry you," Robb japed. He and Myrcella both laughed. He felt enamored to her, her piercing green eyes facing towards him, her shining golden locks. He didn't think that he would have such a beauty as a wife, and was glad that the king had offered his daughter to him. Robb thought that this marriage could be filled with love, just like his mother's and father's, and Myrcella would be the prime candidate for that.

-X-

**If you enjoyed this fanfiction, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please tell me of ways of extending the story. I'm looking foward for the wedding next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Block. I'm so sorry for not posting in three weeks. I'm in a sleepaway camp and I'm really bored, so I'll try to update this story as much as possible. I really wanted to write more fanfiction, but I didn't know what to write, so I decided to rewrite the draft I had for Chapter 3. I read the reviews and felt really bad for not updating. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried making this chapter as long as I could, with more and more descriptions and character development. Thank you!**

-X-

Myrcella was busy reading in the library and jumped when she heard sudden and loud howling. She felt strange. No wolves or dogs ever howled like that, unless something really troubling had happened to them. She put down the book she was reading, which was about the events during the Dance of Dragons. The dance made her feel so sad about how families will fight over and kill each other for a silly chair. Myrcella hoped in her mind that her family would never have to be that way. She stood up, and slowly walked towards the door, and as she got closer, heard lots of commotion. Something in her mind told her that something horrible happened.

She followed the a frantically running Maester Luwin to her right, and she tried asking for him, but the old man failed to hear her. Not wanting to be impolite, Myrcella simply followed Luwin.

When they arrived, Myrcella saw the tiny and broken body of Brandon Stark. She gasped. The boy had fallen, though Robb had told her a few days ago that his brother **never **fell. Apparently, he was unfortunately incorrect.

"Someone get the stretcher, we have to check for a pulse," Maester Luwin urgently said, before placing two of his fingers on the right side of his neck. "This is good. Lord Bran is still breathing, though his heartrate is very low."

Myrcella suddenly walked in front of Luwin, and he looked up at her with shock.

"My princess, what you doing here?" Luwin asked her, "This is no sight for a lady."

"I don't care about that, Maester," Myrcella replied sternly, offended at Luwin's comment, "I care about my bethrothed's younger brother's well-being. How is he? Will he live?"

"I'm not sure yet. He seems to be stable now, but I'm not so sure if it can last. I can let you know if his condition changes," Luwin explained.

Myrcella nodded and gave him her thanks. The one thing she had to do right now was to find Robb. She had to look everywhere, but eventually found Robb viciously attacking a dummy with a sword, with clear frustration in his eyes. When he saw her looking at him, he immediately stopped, with a sad expression on his face. Robb ran towards her, and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know if he's going to be okay! Maester Luwin tells me that Bran will be fine, but I feel like he's only giving me false hope," Robb poured, letting tears flow. He did not hide it from his betrothed, "I'm so worried for Bran. I don't want him to die now."

"I understand your pain," Myrcella explained. "I would feel the exact same way if it were Tommen instead of Bran. You see, he and I have a great relationship. I mostly protected him from Joffrey. Joffrey was so mean to both of us, and I was really the only one who could handle it. Tommen would just cower in fear and not stand up for himself."

"You don't think I'm weak for crying in front of you?" Robb asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Not at all!" Myrcella told him. "Sadness is a powerful emotion, and it's terrible to let it stay in your body and let it boil there. Let it out. Don't be afraid of showing emotion in front of me. You are to be my husband soon. I will not judge you for anything."

Robb finally relaxed and let go of the hug. Myrcella could already tell that he was feeling a lot better. He took her hand and kissed her, making her blush a bright pink.

"Thank you, Myrcella. Your words give me confidence and condolence in this otherwise morbid situation. You are indeed one of the strongest women I have ever met before. I will see you at luncheon. Perhaps somewhere more private? I need to do something to get today off my mind. I think that the best thing to do would be to spend some time with you," Robb said, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Robb? Were would you want to go? I'm still pretty unfamiliar to Winterfell, even though that tour you gave me was certainly useful," Myrcella said.

"Have you ever heard of the glass gardens? It's really beautiful there. Just like you," Robb added quickly, earning a laugh from Myrcella.

"You're such a charmer, Robb. I'd love to go with you! Let's meet there at noon. Don't keep me waiting."

Robb smiled gleefully and walked away. Myrcella could not believe she was this lucky to have such a husband as him. She had completely comforted and made her husband-to-be happier after his brother's tragic accident. She smiled to herself, knowing that her marriage would be a very happy one.

-X-

Myrcella was back in her room, looking through her clothes. She had a handmaiden named Geneva, given to her by her mother. They were really good friends, and Myrcella poured most of her secrets to her. Myrcella was busy looking for a pretty dress to impress Robb on their first getting-out together.

"I've seen your betrothed, dearest Myrcella," Geneva said, "I know the way you and he look at each other." Myrcella blushed heavily at her handmaiden's words. "Oh, Myrcella. Young love is such a great thing. Just don't let it cloud your judgement."

"I got it, Geneva. Robb is one of the nicest people I've ever met. I can't wait to be his wife." Myrcella saw a wonderful golden dress in one of her chests, which immediately got Geneva's attention.

"This will be a wonderful sight for young Lord Robb," Geneva gushed. "He'll no doubt think you as the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

Myrcella beamed at the thought, and put on the dress.

"How does it look, Geneva?" Myrcella asked. She already clearly knew the answer.

"Wonderful, princess. You look like such a true princess. Robb'll no doubt look at you like you're the Mother herself," Geneva eclaimed. She hugged Myrcella tightly. "You're growing into such a great young woman, and you will be the Lady of Winterfell some day."

"Thank you so much, Geneva. I have to go now. I can't keep Robb waiting!" Myrcella said. She let go of the hug, and quickly held her dress up as she ran to the glass garden.

-X-

The first thing that she saw when she arrived at the glass garden was a huge glass domed building, filled with vegetables and fruits growing in the dirt. She saw Robb leaning on one of the glass walls looking around, before his eyes were fixed onto her.

"Looks like you came here right on time." Robb's eyes immediately went down to her golden dress. "By the Gods, you look so beautiful today. I feel like I'm in love with you now."

"The feeling is very mutual, Robb. I thank you for your compliment, and I want to say how handsome you look," Myrcella murmured.

Robb leaned for a kiss, which Myrcella gladly returned, feeling his warm lips against hers, filled with passion. Unbeknownst to them, an mysterious person was watching them, filled with anger towards the man who would steal her only daughter away. Cersei vowed to get her Myrcella back. The Lannisters would always pay their debts.

-X-

Robb walked Myrcella into the garden. Myrcella noticed all the beautiful flowers and fruits growing inside the building. She realized how romantic this felt, and how this garden expressed her and Robb's relationship. It would start off small, but their relationship would eventually grow into something bigger, and eventually grow into something else, a child. Myrcella could not stop thinking about how their first child would look like. Would it look like Robb or Myrcella more? Would their first child be a son or a daughter? There were so many questions in Myrcella's brain, but that was for the future, not at the present.

"How are you enjoying this, Myrcella?" Robb questioned.

"Oh Robb, this place is beautiful. I really love this place. I hope we can spend more time in the future together," Myrcella replied.

"That's great, Myrcella. We should sit here and eat our luncheon," Robb declared.

The luncheon lasted for nearly an hour, with Robb and Myrcella talking a lot about their families and stories about their childhoods, clearing enjoying their time together. Though near the end, Myrcella told Robb one of her most depressing stories.

"One day, I was only about seven namedays old. I came back to my room to find both my kitten and Tommen's pregnant cat butchered. I screamed very loudly. It turned out that my asshole of a brother, Joffrey killed the cats to 'impress' my father. He wanted to show the cat's fetuses to my father. I'm glad he was struck so hard he lost two of his baby teeth. My kitten was eventually replaced, but from that time on, I've held a grudge against Joffrey and have never trusted him since," Myrcella lamented, pouring out all her feelings to Robb just like he did to her only hours today.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm glad Robert married you to me instead of Joffrey with Sansa. Who knows what he would do to her in the future?" Robb said.

"Thank you, Robb. You've made me happier than I have been for a really long time, and I'm very greatful for that," Myrcella laughed.

Robb smiled widely. "I am happy I could make you feel that way. Now, let's get going back to the main castle. Our wedding is in a week. I'm very excited for it. It will be the day you become my wife."

Robb locked his arm with Myrcella's, meeting each other's eyes as they walked out of the glass gardens, further anticipating their upcoming wedding.

-X-

**I tried writing as long as possible, but I guess I don't know how to write extra long. I originally wanted Chapter 3 to be the wedding, but that would have been WAY too fast. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow the story and leave a review. I'll try getting the next chapter in as soon possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Golden Wedding Pt 1

**Hey guys, I'm back just as promised. From this point on, I will be putting names on each of the chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapters. I really enjoy writing the Robb & Myrcella romance. Thank you all so much for 1,000 views!**

-X-

Chapter 4: The White Wedding Pt. 1:

The wedding was pushed foward to only three days after Bran had fallen. Robb's mother and the Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark would not leave Bran's room, constantly at his side. No matter who talked to her, Catelyn would not budge and just sit there. Myrcella didn't know how her mother would act if either she or Tommen fell like that. She was disgusted by both her mother and Uncle Jaime's words to her favorite Uncle Tyrion's speech.

"Will Bran die?" Myrcella asked with concerned, not wanting to hear the answer very much.

"Apparently not," Tyrion replied. "The maester says that the boy may live."

Myrcella beamed at those words, optimistic for the future. However, she looked at the weird look Cersei gave to Jaime.

"It's no mercy to let a child linger in such pain," Cersei said, which was recieved with a shocked look from both Tommen and Myrcella.

"Mother, that's such a terrible thing to say! How would you feel if it was Tommen instead?" Myrcella snapped. Cersei could not answer, and did not reply again.

"Dearest Myrcella, only the Gods know for certain. It seems for the rest of us, all we can do is pray," Tyrion comforted.

"It seems that the Stark's boy has put the North's attitude in you Myrcella," Jaime told Myrcella, which made her blush a bright pink.

"I like him a lot. He's a very nice boy and a better person than most," Myrcella replied.

Cersei immediately changed the topic. "I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you."

"Where's your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built, intrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintry bode of white walkers." Tyrion leaned over Tommen to mock scare him, which made Tommen laugh.

"Please don't tell me you plan to take the black," Jaime said.

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss on the edge of the wall."

"Children don't need to hear your filth," Cersei rebuked. "Come, children."

Myrcella stood up to leave, but decided to trail behind to continue to hear her uncles' conversation together.

"Even if the boy lives, he'd be a cripple, grotesque. Give me a good, clean death anyday," Jaimie confided, shocking Myrcella at her mother's twin brother's words about Bran.

"Speaking for the grotesques, I'd have to disagree. Death is so final, where life is, ah, full of possibilities," Tyrion replied. Myrcella loved her uncle even more at that point. "I hope the boy does wake. I'm very interested in what he has to say." Myrcella noticed a strange look coming from Jaime.

Myrcella left to catch up to her mother and Tommen. Her mother noticed her abscence.

"Where were you Myrcella?" Cersei inquired.

"Sorry mother, got my dress stuck on a door handle. I'll be more careful next time," Myrcella lied.

Cersei could tell her daughter was lying, but she didn't really mind at all. She was still a little girl, her girl, and she wanted Robb Stark to know that.

-X-

It was only a few hours until she and Robb would be married in a few hours, and she was ever so excited for it. She would be Robb's and he would be her's forever. She would also become the lady of Winterfell once Robb became before, meaning she could help rule Winterfell once Robb became lord. Her handmaiden, Geneva, was once again helping Myrcella make her wedding dress.

"This is so beautiful, Myrcella," Geneva complimented. "No man will be able to resist you on your wedding night, especially young Lord Robb. I've atched you grow from a little girl to such a pretty young lady. You'll make a wonderful wife."

"Thank you so much, Geneva," Myrcella replied. "I'm incredibly content today. I get to marry the most wonderful boy I have ever met, and become his wife and lady. Did you know one time Joffrey threatened me to marry me off to the Mountain when he became King? I never believed him, and it's a good thing I'm to be married before my father dies."

"That's not a good thing at all. You'll be safe in Winterfell and far away from Winterfell. You'll never have to worry about Trevor," Geneva consoled. "Here, I'm done with the final stitches." She held up the heavy white wedding dress to show to Robb. "How does it look, Myrcella?"

"So attractive. He'll no doubt love me on first sight on hour wedding," Myrcella dreamed. She wanted to see the look on Robb's face when she saw her in her new wedding dress. She started to put it on.

"He'll love you no matter how you look like. You know he does in fact love you, right? It's very obvious," Geneva smirked, earning yet another blush from the embarrassed Myrcella.

"I love him too now. I was smitten to him as soon as I saw him, but as time went on and I spent time with him, I eventually began to like him not only by his looks, but also by his personality and friendliness," Myrcella gushed.

Before Geneva could reply, her father, the fat king, Robert Baratheon came into Myrcella's room.

"Myrcella, my beautiful girl," Robert said. Myrcella smiled towards her father. "It's already time for you to be married now. We will be doing it under the Old Gods's marriage tradition. You do know what to do right?"

"Yes, father. I'm very excited to finally marry Robb," Myrcella said.

"I'm so proud of you Myrcella. I know I've never showed as much love to you as I have with your brothers, but you must know that I love you. Ned Stark's boy is a nice man. He will make a great husband for you. He will take great care of you, and there will be no one better. Come on now, let's go and see your groom," Robert replied, as he took Myrcella's arm to lead her to the godswood.

Myrcella held on to her father's arm as they walked towards the Godswood. Myrcella had to walk slowly, as her father could not catch up to her speed. There were several guards in Lannister Red walking behind them, no doubt protecting the King. At every step, Myrcella felt more and more nervous for her wedding.

Once they arrived, Myrcella saw at least one hundred people sitting near the trees. She saw Robb in a nice grey suit, his father near him, and had his hair done in a way which Myrcella thought was very attractive. She also saw her mother standing nearby, glaring at Robb. This confused Myrcella heavily. Why was her mother angry at him? What had Robb done to her. Cersei's green eyes then shot to Myrcella's eyes of equal green. She looked at Myrcella, and smiled widely, but Myrcella simply ignored her.

"We're about to start, my dear," Robert said to Myrcella. "I will be giving you away, alright?"

Myrcella nodded, and was sure not to mess up her vows in front of the man she loved.

-X-

"Who comes? Who comes before the Gods?" Ned Stark asked with a firm voice.

"Princess Myrcella, of House Baratheon comes to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble," Myrcella replied which intense seriousness. She saw Robb mouthing 'you look lovely' towards her, which she answered with a wink. "She comes to claim the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Me," Robb replied with no hesistation. "Robb, of the House Stark. Son of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and heir to the North and Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"King Robert I of House Baratheon, King of the Andals, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I give my daughter, Myrcella away. Do you take this man?" Robert Baratheon replied, with shining tears glistening on his face.

"I take this man," Myrcella replied. This was all she wanted, and she would definitely take Robb as her husband and lord.

Myrcella let go of her father's hand, and intertwined her hands with Robb. They then both kneeled before the Weirwood trees. Robb squeezed her hand, and Myrcella squeezed his hand the same.

They both stood up, and Ned gave his son and heir the Stark-grey cloak. Robb turned back towards his bride, moving his hands behind her neck. He then took off Myrcella's maiden cloak, and replaced it with the Stark cloak. His fingers tightened the cloak, knowing this action would officially make them husband and wife.

Robb moved his hands away again, and tugged her closer to him, and kissed her like he did when they were at the glass gardens a few days prior. Myrcella's hands were soft and warm, and it was a few seconds before they broke apart. Everyone clapped, but Myrcella couldn't happen to notice that her mother wasn't clapping or smiling, simply staring at her. She was worried what she would do to her. To Robb. She would not let her mother get rid of her biggest in her life.

-X-

**The wedding will be split into two parts, as I don't think I have the necessary attention span to create such a long chapter. Sorry for the shorter chapter. In the future, I'll try to make each chapter at least 2,000+ words. However, if you enjoyed this, please follow the story and leave a review. I will try to update this story as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Wedding Pt 2

**This is part 2 of the 'White Wedding'. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning! This chapter will be rated M for smut. Please give this chapter a review if you enjoyed it.**

-X-

Chapter 5: The White Wedding Pt. 2:

The festivities were happy and exciting at first. However, Myrcella witnessed her father groping some serving woman, which she did not enjoy at all. She thouht that a man should always be faithful to their wife, and vice verse. She hoped that her Robb would not turn into her father, whoring with every woman he saw. Eventually, her father quickly retired with that serving wench, while her mother could only watch on.

Myrcella was enjoying the feast, and her favorite food there were was the strawberry tart cake served for dessert. She and Robb were acting like such a young couple, with Myrcella feeding Robb with a seductive look on her face, giving quick kisses to him.

Soon, people were calling for the bedding ceremony. Myrcella was not excited at all for what was going to happen. She was a princess, daughter of King Robert I Baratheon. She was not going to be stripped naked in front of her family. She wanted to reserve that only for Robb. She hoped Robb also felt the same for her. Her guess was right. Right after the cheering became louder, Robb immediately shouted over the chanting.

"Please stop, my lords. My wife is King Robert's daughter and a princess of the Seven Kingdoms. We will not strip her clothes off when her father and mother are here. We will retire privately to my chambers to consumate the marriage." Myrcella flinched when she heard the world "consummate". Her mother had told her about the marriage bed a year prior, when she had flowered. She hoped that Robb was not the kind of man to take control over their wife and simply use her as a child bearer. She highly doubted that.

Myrcella saw Ned Stark nod his head, and everyone immediately stopped talking, and resumed eating. Robb grabbed her hand, and lead her to his bedchamber. Robb lightly opened the door, and once they were in, closed the door with his foot. He then immediately attacked Myrcella's lips ferociously. Taken back so suddenly, Myrcella was hesitant to kiss back, but eventually relented. She was anticipating this day ever since her father told her she would be marrying Robb Stark.

"I've waited for this since I saw you for the first time, Myrcella. I just never expressed it towards you," Robb confessed, slowly unfastening her wedding dress.

"Be gentle with me, Robb. This is my first time. Go slow," Myrcella pleaded. Robb could only nod in response.

In only a few moments, Myrcella was fully naked. Robb saw her body, and thought it was perfect. He was very attracted to her curves, her round breasts and pink, perfectly shaped nipples. He saw her cunt dripping wet with her juices, obviously anticipating the consummation. Robb felt his pants uncomfortably tight, his erection growing bigger.

"Unfair, Robb. I'm naked now, but you've got everything still on," Myrcella complained slyly. She then put her lips on his, and pulled off the lacings of his tunic. Eventually, he was completely shirtless. Myrcella admired his muscles and sturdiness. Robb then pulled off his pants, showing his large manhood.

"Lay down for me, love." Myrcella smiled at the epithet. Myrcella obeyed her lord's command. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you. I can go as slow as you want." Myrcella simply nodded, and Robb slowly put in his manhood in her.

Myrcella felt a dull pain go into her, causing her to grunt in discomfort. Her mother had told her that it hurt at the beginning, and it would get better very quickly.

"Are you okay?" Robb asked. "I can stop if you want." Myrcella was very glad for her husband's worry for her.

Myrcella nodded. "No, it's okay, Robb. You can keep going."

Robb continued, and eventually, a small trickle of blood came out of her womanhood. Eventually the pain turned into a slight tickling sensation, which made Myrcella squeal in delight. She didn't realize that sex would start to feel good. Robb eventually thrusted faster and faster, with Myrcella moaning loudly in pleasure. Eventually, with sweat glistening off of him, he finally released his seed into her womb.

Both panting, Myrcella felt the trickling feeling of the seed leaking onto her thighs. Myrcella leaned over to Robb, and kissed him on the lips.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Robb asked with concern in his blue eyes.

"No, my love. You were perfect. It hurt at first, but it was pleasure afterwards. I want to do this all the time until the day I die. I know it's only been a fortnight since we've met. But you've made me feel like a true person, made me feel so happy at my time here. I thank you very much. I... I love you, Robb Stark," Myrcella confessed, her voice filled with confidence.

Robb was a bit taken back by her words, but knew that inside him, he felt the same as well. "You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met, and you are actually the first woman I have ever laid with, surprising as that sounds. Theon Greyjoy, my father's ward took Jon and I to a whorehouse. But I didn't do anything, I wanted to save myself for my wife. And the Gods have blessed me with you. I love you too, Myrcella."

Myrcella giggled, and encircled her finger around a medium-sized scar on his chest. "What happened here? You've never been in a battle, have you?"

"This story is an embarrassing one. It was when I was only eight namedays old, and I was sparring with my brother, Jon," Robb responded.

"He's not your trueborn brother, is he?" Myrcella asked innocently. She suddenly regretted her words as she saw the look on Robb's face.

"He isn't, but I'd prefer if you don't call him a bastard. He's always been a friend to me, a true brother. My mother treats him very badly, and it would be a terrible thing if you did the same," Robb explained.

Myrcella nodded, and did not want to upset the man that she loved. "I understand, Robb. Just know that my mother has suffered from my father having countless bastards with other woman. I feel really bad for her. Anyway, now can you continue with that story again?"

Robb blushed, and complied with his wife. "Don't think less of me, please. I was sparring with Jon, the wooden sword he used splintered, and cut me straight in the chest. It was a ghastly wound, and my mother wanted to beat Jon to death. My father stopped her, saying it was an accident. Jon was never so sorry, and cried constantly, thinking that he accidently killed me. I was out for two days, and my mother stayed by my side and barely slept. There, what do you think about it?"

"Nothing. You two were children. You were bound to be injured by stupid accidents. There's nothing wrong with that." Myrcella yawned, clearly tired after their wedding night.

"Let's sleep, alright?" Robb said. "We can talk all day, tomorrow, my love."

"I agree," Myrcella replied.

Myrcella closed her eyes, holding her husband in her arms, and she was fast asleep in only a few days. Little did the newly-wed couple know, a child had been sired that evening.

-X-

**Yep! Baby Stark is coming. It's gonna kind of be awkward when Robb's gonna find out about you know, incest bastards. That's gonna be a really hard thing to write. If you enjoyed this smut-filled chapter, please follow and leave a review. I try to reply to most reviews I see. Thank you for reading and thank you for 2,000 views!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Surprise

**Thank you all for reading the last chapter. It was my first time writing smut, so I don't know what people may think about it. Thank you for all the follows and favorites, and we've reached 3,000 views! Yay! Anyway, I hope yall (sorry) are enjoying this story so far. I hope my writing improves more and more. Again, thank you all for reading my story, and hope you enjoy Robcella. Oh yeah, I'm changing the name from 'White' Wedding to the 'Golden' Wedding, just so the readers will not become confused. Turns out, a white wedding is a wedding that happens during winter, usually with snow around. More smut alert, I just like writing it because.**

-X-

Myrcella woke up, still groggy from the previous night. She found herself laying on Robb's bare chest. It was still rather early, and Myrcella wanted to spend some time and experiment with her new husband. Myrcella pulled the sheets off, and had an eyeful of Robb's flaccid cock.

She moved her hand to Robb's manhood, and began stroking it rather slowly. It eventually rushed with blood and gradually became hard. Myrcella heard Robb slowly stirr awake. He woke to the surprise of his life.

"Myrcella, what in the Gods are you doing?" Robb asked, before being muffled by a soft groan. "We're not even a day married, and you want to go at it again? I mean, I won't be complaining to you at all." This earned a blush and a giggle from the wanton Myrcella.

"The morning is still young, my love. Why not have some more alone time together?" Myrcella smirked with a seductive look on her face, before planting kiss on Robb's lips, and slowly went down to his chest, kissing his chest, down to his nipple. She licked them and twirled her tongue around it, all while still stroking his cock. Robb responded with a loud groan in the midst of his delight. Myrcella then trailed down to his stomach licking it along the way, and eventually found his cock, hard as stone.

"You'll be the death of me, wife," Robb groaned. "I never knew you to be such a wanton woman. You give your man so much pleasure."

"Only for you, Robb. I'll only be wanton for you. You can do all the things you want to me, love," Myrcella replied, earning a chuckle from her lord husband. Myrcella felt blessed and thanked the Seven for finding such a caring and kind husband like Robb Stark.

Myrcella held Robb's shaft and slowly stroked it once again. She peppered the tip with kisses, before engulphing his cock with her mouth. She giggled when Robb's cock twitch, showing how much he was enjoying it. Robb already wanted to explode with a few seconds of pleasure.. His eyes nearly rolled back as he was filled with pleasure, almost ecstasy. He could feel the wetness of Myrcella's mouth, her tongue twirling around. Her mouth eventually enveloped his entire manhood, causing Robb to let out a loud grunt.

Myrcella bobbed her head up and down, resulting in soft grunts coming from Robb. Robb reached over to his wife's breasts, and gave them a soft squeeze, which caused Myrcella to squealed slightly. Robb was soon almost at his climax, and gave his golden, sweet wife a warning. He could not hold it in for much longer.

"Myrcella, I'm going to..." But it was too late. Robb released a huge explosion of his seed into Myrcella's warm mouth, filling it to the brim. Myrcella did not let a single drop fall out of her mouth, and swallowed it all. She gulped, before planting more kisses onto Robb's mouth.

"That was wonderful, Robb. I'll be sure to do that again in the future. You seem to enjoy that quite a lot," Myrcella murmured, before planting another kiss on Robb's chest, more tenderly this time.

Now, it's your turn to be pleasured, Myrcella. You've been quite a naughty girl for waking me up like that. Before Myrcella could reply, Robb lifted his wife and flipped her onto all fours. Myrcella let out a little yell, surprised at the sudden change of tone, but she did not complain. Robb could see the juices flowing from Myrcella's womanhood, clearly ready for some nice fucking. However, he wasn't quite there yet.

"Look how wet you are, Myrcella," Robb teased jokingly. "Look how much you want me."

"Fuck me, Robb. Fuck me like it's our last night together," Myrcella demanded.

"Not so soon, little wife. I'm going to make you scream in pleasure," Robb smirked, before placing two of his fingers into Myrcella's cunt, causing her to yelp. Robb's fingers were slick with her juices. Myrcella eventually could not hold in her sounds, and eventually began to moan loudly as Robb continued to insert his fingers into her.

"Robb, stop! I'm going to come!" Myrcella screamed. Robb nodded, and flipped his wife again. He trailed kisses down from her firm breasts, down to her stomach, and down to her cunt, just as she had done to wake him up. Robb knew how to use his tongue. He had gotten a couple of tips from Theon Greyjoy on how to pleasure his wife. He knew his old friend knew the ways of pleasuring woman, their weakness was always the cervix.

Robb placed his tongue inside of Myrcella's womanhood. and licked it repeatedly. Myrcella screamed, just as Robb said she would. He knew she would enjoy it a lot. Robb could taste her juices flowing out of her, which tasted sweet yet salty at the same time. Soon, Myrcella couldn't take it anymore, and moaned loudly as she finally climaxed. Exhausted, Myrcella knew she wasn't finished with Robb. Robb still had not taken her. Robb then flipped her over once again.

"Robb, enough with the foreplay and just take me already!" Myrcella cried. She was growing tired, and felt like she could no longer take anymore.

"I'm going to mount you like a dog mounts a bitch." Robb felt sufficiently horny towards his wife, using more vulgar words towards her.

"Robb, don't say things like that!" Myrcella reprimanded. "I'm your wife, not some brood mare!"

"I'm sorry, Myrcella. You look so beautiful. I just want you so bad," Robb replied, feeling guilty of his words.

Myrcella blushed at his words, feeling the exact same way as him. "It's okay, Robb. Now, give me all that you've got, please." Myrcella did not ever think she would be happy in a marriage, let alone the first morning after their marriage.

Robb smirked, before inserting his still erect manhood into Myrcella's cunt for another act of lovemaking. The session was very intense. Robb was consistently slamming his pelvis into Myrcella's but, the only sounds coming from them were loud moans and the sounds of slapping from the impact. *Slap* *Slap* The sounds were increasing in noise as Robb went faster. He was ever so closer to climaxing as she was hearing Myrcella's louder and louder moans.

"Robb, I'm getting close to my limit," Myrcella nearly screamed, she was not used to this amount of pleasure. "Finish inside me, love. Make me pregnant on our first day together."

Robb nodded, fully ready to obey his wife's wishes and kept going. Eventually, he slowed down, clearly growing more and more tired as they kept thrusting. Soon, he spurted another load into the woman below him, more intense than the last. The seed was leaking out onto her thighs once again. The servants and maids would be shocked at the newly wed's mess of their wedding night.

"That was amazing, Robb," Myrcella was glad that the morning was still rather early. The sun had only recently risen. "We have to sleep now, again. And no more fucking again when we wake, alright?"

"I agree, Myrcella. We'll do that again at nighttime in privacy," Robb responded.

"I think we just created a little heir tonight, Robb," Myrcella smirked, before placing her head on Robb's chest, closing her eyes, while Robb's rested on her golden locks.

"I love you, Robb," Myrcella murmured quietly, before sleep took over again in her exhaustion, a baby that would soon be developing inside of her.

-X-

It was nearly noon when several servants knocked on their door loudly, obviously trying to wake them up to clean the bed. The young couple both stirred groggily, tired from their 'event' in the early morning. The maids gasped at the mess Robb and Myrcella had made in their two acts of love making. The bedsheets were covered with a mixture of maiden's blood and the excess seed from Robb's manhood.

"Please leave while my wife and I dress. Then you may change the bedsheets and clean our room," Robb commanded, causing the servants to scatter. They did not want to disobey their lord's son and heir.

"Last night was wonderful, my husband. I think the morning was much better, though," Myrcella beamed, slowly getting up. She went over to a new green dress that the servants had given her when they had entered the room. They knew that she could not break her fast in her wedding dress. The dress matched her green eyes perfectly.

"I agree. Hopefully, I put a child in our time of passion last night," Robb responded smugly. He had no idea how correct he was. "That dress will look perfect on you, wife," he said, before kissing Myrcella's tender lips, and massaging her still exposed breasts.

"Stop it, Robb," Myrcella told her husband sternly. "There'll be time for that tonight. At this rate, we may never get out of bed, love."

Robb laughed, and went on to put his own clothes. Myrcella was busy putting on her special green dress, most likely given to by her mother. She turned back towards Robb as she was tying her laces, but failed as they were too far behind her back. She saw Robb's full chest wearing new pants, and put on a dark grey tunic she'd never seen before. She found it incredibly attractive, and wanted her husband even more.

"Robb, help me with the lacings please, I can't reach my back very well," Myrcella commanded with a sly look on her face. Robb did not hesitate, and he was already finished dressing. He quickly did her dress, a simple double knot, and they were fully ready for the day.

"Are you ready, love?" Robb asked. "It is time for us to finally have luncheon together with your family now. King Robert finally got his wish. A Stark had finally married to a Baratheon.

-X-

**Was that a good chapter? It was basically a smut-filled chapter. I didn't plan for that to happen. What's really funny is that this is now my longest chapter. Fun, right? (That's my new catchphrase because I'm to used to saying it now). Anyway, hopefully next chapter will be more character development and eventually the scene when Bran wakes up. That would be really interesting. I don't know if it would be entirely logical for a newly wed couple to be so "active," but I don't care. My smut-writing skills have seriously improved, though I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. Anyway, hopefully ya'll enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and maybe a follow on this story. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
